Baraka/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Baraka is the fiercest of the Tarkatans, vicious nomadic mutants from the wastes of Outworld. Like all Tarkatan males, he joined Shao Kahn's army once he came of age and survived the brutal Ritual of Blood. He gained the rank of Enforcer after single-handedly defeating a rebel faction. His loyalty and strength make him a favorite of the emperor; his retractable blades have slain many of Shao Kahn's most bitter enemies. As a kontestant in the Mortal Kombat tournament, he will ensure his emperor's claim to Earthrealm." *'Mortal Kombat 11:' "War Chief of the nomadic Tarkatan tribe, a carnivorous people considered subhuman by the Outworld Empire. Baraka dutifully serves Shao Kahn to preserve his tribe's way of life, who roam the harsh Wastelands, meat carts in tow, consuming everything and everyone in their path." Storyline [[Mortal Kombat (2011 video game)|''Mortal Kombat (2011)]] Baraka entered the first tournament in order to help Outworld win over Earthrealm so that his master, Shao Kahn, could conquer it. Baraka was first seen during the first ''Mortal Kombat tournament alongside Shang Tsung, Jade, and Kitana. He fought Johnny Cage in the second round of the tournament, but was defeated by the actor. Shang Tsung then ordered Johnny Cage to kill Baraka for his failure, but Cage refused to do so. Later on, Baraka and Sheeva were ordered by Shang Tsung to kill Cyrax, a Lin Kuei warrior that had been discussing personal matters with Raiden and was therefore considered to be a potential threat the emperor's plans. Baraka and Sheeva followed Cyrax to the Pit, where they intended to terminate him for breach of contract. After defeating the Shokan, Cyrax tried to leave the area, only to have Baraka stand in his way. Cyrax taunted Baraka for his defeat at Johnny Cage's hand before he himself engaged the Tarkatan warlord in combat, and defeated him. After the tournament had ended, Baraka, Kitana, and Reptile brought Shang Tsung to Shao Kahn for the sorcerer's trial. Following orders from the emperor, Baraka led his Tarkatan hordes in the attack on the Wu Shi Academy, killing many monks and kidnapping Sonya Blade in the process. This prompted Raiden and his allies to venture into Outworld to defeat the emperor. The new tournament commenced in Shao Kahn's throne room, and the first match was between Baraka and Jax, who defeated the Tarkatan warrior with relative ease. Later, he is seen alongside a group of fellow Tarkatans, guarding the Tower where Kitana was being held captive. He instructed one of his underlings not to play with the weapons Shang Tsung had purchased from the Black Dragon. Moments later, Jade arrived and demanded entrance to the Tower, but Baraka refused to let her pass. Comparing Baraka to a guard dog, Jade mocked him by ordering him to heel before she defeated him in a fight. Baraka remarked that Edenians have no loyalty, to which Jade taunts him further before stomping on his head, knocking him unconscious. Baraka later appears alongside Kahn's other minions following the emperor's defeat in the second tournament. Presuming Kahn to be dead, they debated over who would rise to power and take his place. Baraka argued that Mileena was Shao Kahn's sole heir and the rightful successor to the throne of Outworld, although it is speculated that Baraka also favored Mileena due to her being part-Tarkatan. Shang Tsung responded by saying that Mileena only existed because of his sorcery, implying that he should rule. Before the argument could go any further, Shao Kahn appeared - still wounded but alive thanks to Quan Chi's magic. Baraka and the others quickly bowed to the emperor in a show of respect. This is the last time he is seen in the game, although his Tarkatan armies were sent as shock troops during the Earthrealm invasion, and it can also be assumed that as their leader, Baraka was also dispatched among them. Mortal Kombat X In Raiden's flashback to the second Mortal Kombat tournament, Baraka is in Outworld with his fellow Tarkatans loading captive Shaolin monks (taken prisoner during Shang Tsung's raid on the Shaolin Temple) onto a ship commanded by D'Vorah. D'Vorah reminds Baraka that Shao Kahn wants the hostages kept alive, and Baraka replies that their wounds are not fatal. Before the ship can leave, Raiden, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao arrive to rescue the hostages. While his minions fight Kung Lao and Liu Kang, Baraka personally confronts Raiden. The two fight and Raiden emerge victoriously. Five years prior to the main events of the game, Baraka is a loyal servant to the Empress Mileena. Although Ermac quickly switches sides after Reptile reveals her origins as a product of sorcery, Baraka refuses to betray her. In the ensuing confrontation between Mileena and Kotal Kahn's allies, he is brutally slain by D'Vorah, who rips out his heart and brain with her stingers and mashed them together into a bloody pulp of cardiovascular tissue, gray matter and blood. Mortal Kombat 11 A time-displaced Baraka was brought alongside his time-displaced allies and enemies by Kronika's time anomaly machination to the future of the present day. Baraka is amongst the time-displaced warriors who are brought to the present-day Outworld's Koliseum, took place after Kung Lao's victory against Quan Chi and Shang Tsung at the second Mortal Kombat tournament. After being defeated by Kotal where Baraka learned his future-self is dead, Baraka retreats with his allies, including Kollector with the aid of D'Vorah to be introduced to their new boss, Kronika, who claims to promises the villains the new eras they ever wanted. Just as Shao Kahn begins to use Tarkatan shelter as his temporary main base, Baraka and his troops are guarding the Tarkatan refugees against Kotal's army. Despite Baraka being defeated by Kotal and time-displaced Jade, and almost being executed with his surviving Tarkatans, the argument between Jade and Kotal over changing Tarkatan's future redemption causes them ended up being captured by Shao Kahn, with Jade is being tortured by Skarlet at Tarkatan shelter while Kotal is about to executed at the Koliseum. The time-displaced Kitana, under a request of Shokan's current queen Sheeva, gives Baraka a second chance to redeem himself and Tarkatan's future, finally joining her rank alongside his fellow Tarkatan, the present-day Erron Black and all the loyal Shokan. After Kitana bested Shao Kahn and becoming the Kahn successor of a now crippled Kotal, Baraka volunteers the final battle with his new allies against Kronika's army at Netherrealm, raiding her Keep. In the midst of the battle, he was one of the victims being affected by Kronika's temporal reversion, along with the Outworlders. Endings *'Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canonical):' "Shokan and Centaur alike were enraged that Baraka, Shao Kahn's trusted enforcer, had turned on their master and killed him just as Earthrealm was within their grasp. But their anger turned to admiration as the lifeless body of Shao Kahn transformed into that of the treacherous sorcerer Shang Tsung. Shang had attempted to claim the realm for himself by posing as Shao Kahn. The deception had not fooled Baraka. He had recognized Shang Tsung's scent and torn out his throat. With Earthrealm finally in Shao Kahn's control, Baraka's loyalty and bold action were rewarded. Tarkatans replaced the Centaur as the emperor's Favored Race." *'Mortal Kombat 11 (Non-Canonical):' "Kronika's power was mine, mine to share with the tribe! In the new timeline I built, Tarkatans would be slaves no more. We would rule. We easily took Edenia, then Outworld and the Netherrealm. Last we challenged Earthrealm in Mortal Kombat. Within a thousand years, all realms fell to Tarkatan blade... And we have not run out of meat since!" Category:Current Timeline Category:Character Subpages